Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a speaker driver including a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers.
Boosted audio amplifier integrated circuits (ICs) are often used in personal audio devices. Traditionally, such boosted amplifier ICs are often isolated devices which handle their own power management in isolation from other boosted amplifier ICs in a system. While a single, isolated device managing its own power consumption may be acceptable for single-channel audio (e.g., mono) applications, such an architecture places restrictions on a system when multiple boosted audio amplifiers are utilized for multi-channel audio.